


Come Love Me Again

by admiralandrea



Series: Always With You [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Ass Play, Felching, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Callen is getting reacquainted with his body when Sam interrupts and takes his turn
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Series: Always With You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634863
Kudos: 41





	Come Love Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a porny sequel to A Storm in the Desert, which was finished and posted after this one. I wanted to post something on my birthday. Don't worry, no knowledge of the prequel fic is needed as this is pretty much just porn. Also mentions fisting.

Grisha Callen was stretched out on a sun lounger next to the pool at Dovecote, Hetty’s Hollywood mansion. He was finally alone, for what seemed like the first time in forever. Sam was off with Nate, Hetty was at the office and none of the staff were home.

Callen was enjoying the sun, wearing just swimming trunks and nothing else. He felt like this was his chance to get to know his own body again, after all he’d been through in the last few months. Closing his eyes, Callen hummed in satisfaction, before opening them again and reaching for the sunscreen. 

As he rubbed it into his arms, Callen thought about what it would be like if Sam were doing this instead. Just that was enough to make his cock twitch in his swimming trunks and he closed his eyes again as he moved on to rubbing the cream into his chest. He remembered Sam’s hands on him, big and capable, whether it was to drag him out of danger or offer comfort.

He remembered being cradled in Sam’s arms after he was shot in Venice and the way Sam’s touch had grounded him when he first woke up after the drug treatment and he wasn’t sure who he was or where he was. Sam’s touch always made him feel safe in a way no-one else ever had.

But most of all, he loved the way Sam’s touch could turn him on. A certain look and touch in just the right way and he was revved up in seconds. Again, he’d never had that reaction to anyone else. It made Callen breathless just thinking about it. His hands drifted across his chest to tease at his nipples as his cock hardened more, making his swimming trunks bulge.

Callen played with his nipples a while, as he drifted in memories of different times with Sam. Then he reached for the sunscreen again, distracting himself by covering his legs in the cream. Although it didn’t really work, because all he could remember was Sam rubbing his legs for him after he’d had to chase a suspect for several miles on a case once.

Sighing, Callen put the sunscreen aside and settled himself on the lounger again. He pressed one hand to his cock, while he went back to teasing his nipples again. After a while he pushed his swimming trunks down and off, immediately taking his cock in a firm grip. He had no intention of allowing such a sensitive area to get burned, but the left over sunscreen on his hand should offer enough protection as he stroked himself.

At the same time, he upped the ante with himself, by reaching down to his hole and rubbing across it with a teasing stroke, thinking about Sam opening him up and preparing him for his cock. Sam’s fingers were bigger and felt much better inside him, filling him up. Callen bit his lip as he thought about what it would be like to have Sam’s whole hand inside him. It wasn’t something they’d done yet, although they’d come close. 

Callen decided he would mention it to Sam, as he continued to tease at his hole with one hand and stroked his cock with the other.

“So this is what you do when we leave you alone,” Sam’s voice came out of nowhere and startled him. Callen couldn’t help the surprised noise as he looked up at his partner, who moved to block the sun.

“I thought you were seeing Nate,” Callen managed to say, as he carefully shifted on the lounger.

Sam shrugged. “I got done early,” he said. “You look like you’re just getting started though. What were you thinking about?”

Callen shrugged back, going for nonchalant as he replied. “I was thinking about you fisting me actually.”

Sam growled at that, then reached out to grab Callen’s wrist and drag him up off the lounger and against his body. Then he was taking Callen’s mouth in a savage kiss, biting at his lips, before shoving his tongue into Callen’s mouth. Callen moaned, grabbing onto his partner as he tried to get his balance.

Sam kept up the aggressive kiss until Callen was breathless and shaking, and his mouth felt raw and bruised from the force of it. Then he broke free to worry at the side of Callen’s neck instead, while using one hand on Callen’s ass to press them impossibly closer together. Callen moaned at the feel of Sam’s hand on his ass, remembering his fantasies as he was held in place. Sam’s cock was hard at his hip and his jeans felt rough on Callen’s bare flesh.

Then Sam was letting go and pushing him around to face the table that was next to the lounger. “Hold on to that,” Sam’s voice said in his ear, as Sam pushed him down.

Callen moaned as he reached out to grip the edges of the metal, feeling it cool under his grip. His cock was pressed awkwardly against the edge as well, so he shifted to try and adjust it to a more comfortable position. 

“Stay still!” Sam’s order came with a hard slap to his ass and Callen yelped in surprise.

Sam laughed and landed a second slap to the same spot. He knew how much Callen liked being spanked and he added a couple more blows for good measure, before kicking Callen’s legs wider apart. Callen panted for breath, cock painful with the need to come, listening to Sam unzip his jeans and then seeing him reach for the sunscreen on the table next to him.

Moments later, Callen felt the heat of Sam’s body behind him and then his body was being breached, making him grunt. He hadn’t gotten as far as opening himself up and Sam had clearly decided to tease him by using his cock instead of his fingers to stretch his ass wide. Fortunately, he went slowly, taking his time to push inside Callen’s hole. 

Sam took his time working his cock into Callen, but once he was all the way in, he barely paused before starting to thrust. His strokes were hard and fast, making Callen cry out, as his prostate was battered and he was pushed into the table’s edge again and again. Between that and Sam’s tight grip on his hips, he was sure to be covered in bruises, but for the moment, he was so lost in pleasure, he barely noticed.

Sam began to grunt louder and louder and he got faster and faster as he moved closer to coming. Callen’s breathing was harsh in his own ears as he fought to stay upright and hold on to the table under the force of Sam’s thrusts. Then Sam bellowed out a loud roar as he shoved deep one final time, holding onto Callen as he came inside him.

Callen moaned, unable to get over the edge himself, but Sam didn’t keep him waiting, reaching around to grip his cock firmly. Callen moaned again and tried to move in Sam’s grip, but was unable to do so, making him cry out in frustration.

“Sh,” Sam whispered in his ear, making him shiver at the breath on his over-sensitized flesh. Then he started to stroke Callen’s dick firmly, while still making small thrusts into his ass, so that he teased at Callen’s equally sensitive prostate.

It didn’t take long before Callen was crying out loudly and falling over that edge, cock spurting over Sam’s hand and the ground beneath the table. He was left trembling and limp, only the way he was pinned between Sam and the table keeping him upright.

Sam withdrew slowly and carefully, but Callen couldn’t help a hiss of pain as he slipped free. And then he felt Sam’s hands on his ass and his hole was being exposed, making him shiver a little. Sam’s tongue licking at his hole was unexpected and he couldn’t help the shout of surprise as the sore flesh was teased.

“Sam!” he protested feebly, but Sam just shushed him again and went back to licking his own come from Callen’s hole.

Callen gripped the table more tightly and locked his knees as he tried to stay upright against this fresh onslaught of sensation. Eventually, Sam let him go and Callen felt him move from behind him to his side. Gentle hands pried his grip off the table and he was guided upright.

“You with me?” Sam asked, concerned look in his dark brown eyes.

Callen gave a shaky nod, although he was actually pretty wobbly on his feet. Sam gave him a gentle kiss and a soft smile. “Sit down for a minute while I wash the tile and then we can go upstairs and get clean and discuss this little fantasy of yours.”

Callen groaned at the thought of that, but nodded agreement and allowed Sam to guide him back to the lounger. He couldn’t help a little yelp as his sore ass hit the cushion, but he just shook his head when Sam gave him a concerned look.

“S’okay,” he managed to say with a half-smile and after a moment, Sam nodded and let him go. Callen closed his eyes and listened to Sam move around, content to wait for his partner and enjoy the sun in the aftermath of the intense experience they’d just shared. Everything else could wait.


End file.
